Love In Paris
by Silk and Silver
Summary: One-shot in the modern world. Sesshomaru takes Kagome to Paris for their anniversary.


Love In Paris

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new Kagome and Sesshomaru one-shot story! I meant to put it on my mom and dad's anniversary, but I was lazy! ^.^ I also have a special announcement for you Sessh/Kag fans at the end. Anyways, here you go!**

_Kagome P.O.V_

I was just sitting at home, waiting for Sesshomaru to get back from work. It was our 13th anniversary today and I was able to get off from work, but Sesshomaru was not so lucky. Sesshomaru would be home in about five minutes so we could leave.

Oh, I forgot to tell you! Yesterday, Sesshomaru surprised me by showing tickets to _Paris _for our anniversary today! I was so excited! He told me that he would be getting off work early tomorrow so we could get there before sunset.I was already packed and was just waiting for him to get home and get ready to go. I was so excited that I took the liberty to pack his clothes for him. All he would have to do was change out of his work clothes into something more casual.

_Regular P.O.V_

Kagome heard the door open and then close. She quickly got up and headed over to Sesshomaru. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary, Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted.

"And you too, Kagome. You're looking beautiful as ever." Sesshomaru said. He looked at her attire for the day. She was wearing a mid thigh blue and black plaid skirt. She had a black shirt with a blue plaid vest. She was also wearing blue hoop earrings, black flats and the braclet he gave her on their first anniversary. They started walking back to their bedroom, all the while Kagome was talking.

"I already packed your clothes for you Sesshomaru. Don't worry, I packed all of you favorite clothes. So all you have to do is change into some casual clothes and we'll be ready." Kagome explained.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

He took off his suit jacket and dress shirt, keeping his neck tie on, exposing his bare chest to Kagome who just blushed, never getting used to the sight of Sesshomaru's bare chest. Sesshomaru just smirked and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes.

"It's not nice to tease me like that, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled from their bedroom.

"But you liked it." Sesshomaru said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, well..." Kagome just blushed as she got tongue twisted.

Sesshomaru finished his shower and walking out in black boxers to see two pairs of his clothes on the bed and Kagome looking at both of them. Kagome finally noticed Sesshomaru come out of the bathroom, and smiled at him. She motioned him over. As he came up to her, he raised one of his eyebrows. She just smiled at him again.

"I wanted to wear matching colors when we head to Paris." She said.

"You're pretty excited." He said as he looked over the outfits.

The first one was a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a blue and black plaid vest. They came with blue and black sneakers. The second one was a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue shirt. They came with black dress shoes.

"This one." He said, pointing to the first outfit.

"Okay!" She said. She picked up the second outfit and put it back in the closet neatly while Sesshomaru got dressed in the first one.

Once they were done getting dressed and putting their luggage in the car, they drove off to the airport. Kagome sat forward in her seat the whole time.

"Sit back Kagome." Sesshomaru said, slightly annoyed at her excitedness.

"If I sit back, I'm going to be moving all over the place." Kagome said.

"You could get hurt and..." Sesshomaru spent the whole drive to the airport explaining what could happen if she didn't sit back. Kagome almost fell asleep when she noticed that they were almost to the airport.

"We're almost there!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru just sighed and drove the rest of the way to the airport.

When they were there, Sesshomaru got out their luggage and Kagome took the tickets from him. They went in, got their body and luggage scanned, (if you've never been to an airport, that's what they do) gave the person their tickets and settled down onto the plane.

In the middle of the plane trip, both Kagome and Sesshomaru got a phone call. (The plane has internet access, just saying.)

_Kagome's Phone Call_

Kagome answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome!" It was Sango.

"Oh hey Sango!"

"Yeah, I stopped by your house to hang out with you, but you weren't there. What gives?"

"I'm going to Paris with Sesshomaru for our anniversary."

"Paris! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you. This morning when you came over with Miroku."

"Oh. Really? Hm. I must have been distracted."

"Yeah, you were over there getting all lovey dovey with him."

"Sorry, well I just wanted to know where you were. Have fun with Sesshomaru and remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Get it on!"

"Sango!"

Sango hung up and Kagome just sat back exasperated.

_Sesshomaru's Phone Call_

"What?" Sesshomaru answered his phone, knowing it was InuYasha.

"Hey, calm down. I was just wondering where you were. I went over to borrow some money for this really cool guitar, but you weren't there. Now I have to ask Miroku." InuYasha said, sounding really dissapointed.

"If you had been listening this morning when I called you, you would know." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, where are you?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kagome and I are going to Paris for our anniversary."

"Paris! Why didn't you take me with you!?"

"It's our anniversary dimwit. No go to your perverted friend." Sesshomaru said and hung up.

_Regular_

They finally made it to Paris at about 4:30. They got off the plane, got their luggage, drove to their hotel and settled in.

"So how long are we going to stay here, Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked.

"One week."

"Perfect. Just enough time to look at all the attractions and also to just sit around and have fun." Kagome said, pulling Sesshomaru into a kiss. They broke apart and finished putting all their things together.

"So, where shall we go first?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at a brochure. "Well, lets go to the Eiffel Tower tonight. I heard it's more beautiful at night." Kagome started to name all these plaes that they would go visit today (only about three places) and then the Eiffel Tower.

They both set out, of course with Kagome's camera in hand. They went to each and every place, of course stopping to get food along the way. Kagome took pictures of every attraction they passed, saying 'we should go there one day this week'.

It was finally night when they made it to the Eiffel Tower. It wasn't crowded, so they got a good veiw of the city.

"Wow, it's so beautifull." Kagome said, staring in awe at the city lights. Sesshomaru came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But not as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear. Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"We should do this more often." Kagome said.

"Paris, or holding eachother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How about both." Kagome said. She turned around in his arms to face him. She then kissed him on his lips and they both sat their in eachothers arms.

They finally went back to the hotel and got ready to go to sleep.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Let's just rest tomorrow. I mean, we're both going to be tired after I show you how grateful I am to you for taking me here." Kagome said and kissed him.

**Did I end this right? I'm not sure. If you have an idea on a way I can make this better, just review it to me. Oh, here's the special announcement! For all you Sessh/Kag fans, I have made a website specifically for this pairing. The address is **** . **** I hope you like it. Goodbye!**


End file.
